How Do We Tell Them?
by HuntressofArtemis39
Summary: Ok so I am really bad at summaries. Percy is having a normal day until he gets an email from Annabeth. He gets home and things get...Interesting. Does have occasional swearing :D enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okkkkk! So people I am back! Sorry it took me soooo long to write another story…I was um….well… I don't really know….I woke up and people are telling me that I have been missing for weeks! It was kind of scary…They told me i have a bit of amesia but other than that i'll be fine :D So I didn't write right away because I was so freaked out…anyway I am back so here is the first chapter of my new story :D enjoy (btw this one isn't going to be as long as my first one…probably like five chapters :p)**

**I do not own PJO (You know i've always hated these)**

Chapter 1- Oh My Freaking Gods

I woke up from a dreamless sleep and smiled. It was nice not to have nightmares, and stuff every once in awhile. I turned and looked at Annabeth next to me. Her blond hair was a tangled mess and her chest was rising up and down slowly as she slept.

Carefully, so I wouldn't wake her, I got up and made my way to the kitchen. Annabeth had been so excited when I suggested we move in together after the war. My mom was too and surprisingly Annabeth's father was good with it too. But we still didn't tell

our erm…other parents….Anyway, I got out some cereal and poured it into a bowl. I looked out the window as I ate not really paying attention to much. Then I decided to take some aspirin. I didn't know why but my head was killing me. As I opened the bottle

Annabeth came in not looking much better.

"Morning" she grumbled. I couldn't help but smile at her bad mood. She was just so amusing when she was angry. Well I take that back. When she is really angry its scary.

"Morning" I responded. Annabeth put her head on the table and groaned. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. She shook her head.

"I don't know. I'm tired, hungry, and feel like I'm going to throw-up." I gave her some food and a pill. Then I kissed her gently on the lips.

"Would you like me to stay home with you?" I asked she shook her head.

"No you go to work…I'm fine really." I bit my lip.

"Really? Because I can stay." she punched me in the arm.

"You, Perseus Jackson are just trying to get out of work!" I stuck out my tongue because she was partly right.

"Fine, fine" I said and raised my hands in surrender. I kissed her and ran out the door for work. I grimaced as I stepped into the office of my work. I really, really hated it but, Annabeth _insisted_ that I get a job. So I just applied to random places and this one

accepted me. Weird right? I knew I had to change jobs so I could do something more interesting. To be honest I wasn't for sure what I did here for sure. Something about papers maybe? Ah well I don't know. All I did was sleep in my office and I got paid.

When I got to my cubicle thing I decided to check my e-mail. I had three new messages. The first one was from Thalia. It read:

_Dear Percy, _

_I know it has been awhile since I last wrote you cous. But you know I am busy! Unlike you I have a life. Yes, yes I have been fine. Though beating up monsters is getting kind of dull compared to the war. Anyway I have to go now. Be good to Annabeth else I'll find you…_

_Love,_

_Thalia_

I couldn't help but laugh at the letter. Rolling my eyes I pressed reply and wrote:

_Jeez Thals you are so formal. "Dear Percy" I mean honestly Pinecone face! And you say I don't have a life! You said yourself that chasing monsters is getting boring! And whats with the shortness! That was the crappiest letter I have ever read and that's saying _

_something. Yes I have been treating Annabeth good thank you very much! I am offended that you think I haven't! You know you remind me of Athena sometimes (no offense if you happen to read this Lady Athena). Anyway I have to go now to :p have fun killing monsters!_

_From,_

_The Awesome one AKA Percy_

I pressed send and opened the next one. It was from Nico.

_HEY PERCY! Ok so I'm like bored…So you and I are going to find some monsters this weekend and kill them. Any questions? No? Good! Because I don't care if I have to drag you there! I'm bored and you're coming with me!_

_From,_

_The Ghost King_

Jeez. Do I ever get a break?

_Nico,_

_Honestly man! you're killing me here! Fine I'll go with you. Meet my in central park at 11'o clock (because I probably won't be up any earlier) Saturday. By the 'Ghost king'? Really death boy? You can do so much better :p_

_From,_

_The Super Cool Savior of Olympus AKA Percy _

_(Now that's a good name :D)_

I pressed send and went to open my last one. I saw it was from Annabeth. Puzzled I opened it. What could she possibly write me about?

_Percy, Come home now._

That was all it said. My mind slowly began to panic. What was I in for today?

**Alright so know now that this is only my second fanfic. And this isn't going to be as good as the last one. I am still getting back in the groove you know. So please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! So thank you all for the reviews. You guys are the bestest! (That is not a word but who cares?) anyways! On with the story!**

**I never will own PJO**

Chapter 2- I'm going to Die

I grabbed my stuff and ran out the office door without a second glance behind me. I through myself into my car (OK it's not my car OK! Its Paul's! He let me borrow it….kind of…) and drove off. I drummed my fingers

moodily on the wheel as I waited in traffic. Was Annabeth OK? What was wrong with her? Why didn't she write more in that e-mail? Then I realized that todoy might be an important day! I racked my mind. It wans't her

birthday, or our aniversrey, what could she want? I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cellphone (I had finally gotten one haha!). I quickly dialed Thalia's number and within one ring she picked up.

"Whats wrong?" were her first words.

"I don't know!" I said and told her about the e-mail. "It isn't any important dates that I could remember. You know her better than anyone. What's going on!"

"Percy I don't know. To be honest I don't think it's anything you did. I'm sure it will all turn out fine." In the background I heard Artemis yelling somehing. "I got to go Perc." Thalia said "Call me when you find out OK?"

"Alright, bye" I said and hung up. I continued to glare at the car in front of me. Why was it so damn slow? Finally, I pulled up to the house and sprinted inside.

"Annabeth?" I called out. I heard a thud in the bathroom as a response. Instinctively I drew out riptide and headed towards the noise. BANG! I spun and was about to lower my sword when I saw- Annabeth? I sat there

condused. Why was she was sobbing by the sink? "Annabeth?" I asked. She immediately let out a cry of surprise and blocked my view of a pile of something behind her.

"Hey Percy!" she said a little too brightly. "Um…hi!" I blinked.

"Hi?" I said cautiously. "Why did you e-mail me? What's wrong?" her face paled.

"E-mail?" she gave nervous laugh "What e-mail? Oh yeah! That was an accident! Nothings wrong? Why?" I stared. What the Hades?

"Annabeth" I said slowly "What's behind you?" She stuttered the next sentence.

"W-what? B-b-behind me?" I pushed my way passed her despite the whimpering noise she made and froze. There were at least twelve strips on the sink. All said positive.

**AHHHHHHH! Ikr? Review please! Sorry it was so short. Also, I know you guys are thinking one of two things: "OMGS another pregency story YES!" or "NO! Not another!" Well for those of you who are thinking no, know that they're are going to be a few more twists =D (Doesn't that look like a mushroom?) Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo here is the next chapter!**

**I do not own PJO. This thing is getting annoying….**

Chapter 3- What the ****

"What" I said "is this?" Annabeth shrunk slowly into the wall.

"It's a pregnancy test" she whispered. I felt my face pale and clasped onto the sink for support.

"But… I don't understand…. We never….We didn't…." Annabeth burst into tears at this point.

"I'm so sorry Percy! It's all my fault! I hate myself for it!" I walked over and wrapped my arms around her comfortingly.

"It's ok Annabeth. Either the test are wrong or you've been cheating on me." I frowned. "Um. It was the first one right?" She looked up at me and let out a little sob.

"Neither" she whispered. "Percy, it's yours"

"How?" I asked refusing to believe it.

"Think. How was I born? How was Athena born? Her children are made from thoughts Percy. Whenever Athena falls in love with a man a child forms. I just didn't think that…" he voice trailed off.

"You mean" I said "that you got pregnant because you fell in love with me?" She nodded weakly. "Well." I said crisply "I was hoping you would tell me you loved me a different way but I guess this

works too." She blinked.

"You're not mad?" I shrugged

"Why would I be? It's not your fault by any means. And for the record" I pulled her in closer to me "I love you too" Her smile that just appeared vanished when I started to kiss her.

"You'll hate me when I tell you the next part." I laughed.

"What could be worse than this?" She grimaced at me.

"I wrote a letter to our parents telling them we need to talk to them" I rolled my eyes.

"Annabeth I'm sure my mom will be fine with it…Well your Dad might-"

"No Percy" she said cutting me off. "Our other parents"

Shit.

**Sorry it was so short! More stuff is coming up! :p I promise it'll start getting better! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And we are back! I do not own PJO!**

Chapter 4- Wow

I paced uneasily back and forth across the living room. I finally couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why don't we just dive into the mail box and get the letter back? Problem solved!" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I addressed it to Olympus Seaweed Brain! It probably just got there." I let myself collapse onto the sofa.

"We are dead! We are so freaking utterly dead!" Annabeth sat next to me and grabbed my face.

"Why are you so worried?" she asked "They're our parents! They won't kill us"

"Oh, they won't kill us but your mom will kill me and my dad will kill you." She sat back pondering this.

"Well…you do have a point there." There was a long pause.

"Annabeth?" I asked

"Hmm" she said preoccupied with some notes on the table.

"I still don't really get this brain child thing. How is it 'mine' when it came from _your_ mind?" She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You really are a seaweed brain aren't you? Well think of it this way. I fell in love with you right? So I know everything about you. What you look like, how you act, that you're seaweed brain, and so on

and so forth. So when my mind is forming the baby in my mind it is taking some of my thoughts about you and putting them on the kid. Like he or she might have black hair because I know you have

black hair. Get it?" I nodded weakly. Biting my lip I realized that if we were having a kid I was going to need to propose to her soon...

BANG! We both jumped, startled at the sound of banging on the door. I gulped and went to the door. I looked back at Annabeth, who was nodding encouragingly. I opened the door to see two

agitated gods. My dad was in his usual. Khaki shorts, Hawaiian t-shirt, and a fisher's hat on. Athena however, wore a silver dress that stopped right above her knee, high heels, and styled curls. Whoa,

I didn't expect the Goddess of wisdom to be so…. Aphrodite-ish? Anyway, Athena had her hands on her his and her lips pursed.

"Annabeth!" she called "you have better have a good reason for bringing me down here!" she paused for a moment then said "not that I mind. It's just that I don't understand why _he _is here" she

threw a disgusted look at my Dad. Then her eyes narrowed when she saw me clearly. "What are _you _doing here? I thought this is where Annabeth lived."

"I live here." I replied curtly. "Um, come on in…You might want to sit down." Athena marched right pass me without another word. My Dad on the other hand, clapped me on the back.

"And how are you son?" he asked. I replied with all honesty.

"Um…I'm not quite sure" he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I winced

"You're about to find out." With that I led him into the living room where a horrified Athena stood facing Annabeth.

"You're _living _together?" she was saying. Poseidon gave a very pointed look at me. I decided I wasn't going to acknowledge that one. When Annabeth saw me her eyes seem to relax slightly.

"Percy!" She ran over to me and threw her arms around my shoulders. I heard a annoyed sound from my Dad. I flashed him a warning look.

"Hey, Mom?" Annabeth asked "Are you going to a party or something?" she was gazing in wonder at Athena's dress.

"I am going on a….um….date….thing" Athena said uncomfortably. Wow…I looked at Annabeth who was bugged eyed. I can see her eyes drift to her mother's stomach. Was her new sibling already in

there? What an awkward situation. I mean...That means my daughter or son is going to be the same age as their Aunt? Scary...

"Um…ok…different topic" I finally said. Athena glared at me and said.

"Yes why did you bring us here?"

"Or we can go back to the old topic" I said quickly. Annabeth looked between her mom, me, and my dad and sighed.

"Percy," she said turning towards me "You know that I love you very much right? Well know that I still love you but remember you have the Achilles curse so maybe you should tell them" with that she

ran into the master bedroom and locked the door behind her. You could hear the sound of furniture moving behind the door. I turned, horrified to face our parents.

"Um…" I said "I got to go!" I dove into the guest bedroom and locked the door.

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled. "ARE YOU IN HIDING TOO?"

"YES!" I called back "WHY DON'T YOU WRITE A NOTE OR SOMETHING AND SLIP IT THROUGH THE DOOR?" I smiled at the last part, that was actually a good idea!

"WE CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!" Athena yelled. I ignored her and waited for Annabeth to respond.

"OK!" She called. "I'M SLIPPING THE NOTE UNDER THE DOOR! PERCY GO OUT THROUGH THE WINDOW AND RUN! I'LL MEET YOU OUT BACK!"

"OK!" I called and ran to the window. I pushed it opened and jumped out as I heard a horrified yell. I saw Annabeth waiting for me. We both ran like lunatics. We knew they were going to catch us but

who really cares? We have to try to live right? As we ran, we laughed. We laughed because for some reason that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Either way it felt good.

**Well they have officially gone insane :D not really. So the part that gets really good is next. I PROMISE! =D (haha mushroom take that you mushroom haters!) Annnyyyyyyways! So Review and tell me wht you think! If you have any questions than tell me so I can clear it up in the next chapter :p. Alrighty so for those of you who were thinking nooo at the beginning you are about to get to the first twist...Notice I said fist :b luv you guys! Review if you luv me back!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok thank you for your reviews =D heres the next chapter- I don't own PJO**

Annabeth and I kept on running for awhile. Finally, we collapsed next to a big oak tree. After we were done laughing Annabeth looked at me.

"Do you think they'll be mad?" she asked. I shrugged and put my head on her for a minute. All was peaceful until my phone went off. I looked and saw both Thalia's number and Nico's on the screen. I flipped it open.

"Hey Thals, hey Nic." I said.

"Hello to you too!" Thalia yelled "I told you to call me after you found out and you know what? NO CALL!"

"Sorry" I laughed "We've been busy…Annabeth is um….pregnant" All was silence for a second.

"WHAT!" They both yelled in union. Annabeth snickered and held out her hand. I gave her the phone and listened as she explained the whole thing again. Then she pressed speaker and put the phone on the ground.

"Wow…" Nico said "Your parents are going to kill you!"

"We just ran away from them" I said helpfully.

"….Percy…" I heard them both sigh on the other end of their phones.

"What?" I asked. Naturally I was ignored.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know!" I said my eyes widening at the thought.

"I wasn't asking you!"

"So?" Then there was a shimmer and two figures appeared in front of us. "Um…Guys….I think we have to go know….We have company" I gulped.

"Good Luck" Nico said and hung up, Thalia hot in pursuit.

Athena and my Dad didn't acknowledge us at first. They just paced back in forth.

"We need to talk to Artemis" Athena said.

"And Demeter" my Dad added. Athena nodded in agreement (which amazed me I might add).

"What about Hera? Do you think she'll help?" Asked Athena.

"I can try to convince her…"

"Hello?" Annabeth asked. "Are we going to die?" Good. I was rubbing off on her. Ask the question and don't try to act smart about it!

"No" Athena said "If anything its my fault. I was the one who passed that trait to you…even if I didn't know I did it…I would be mad if you did it the normal way but you didn't…_Did you_?" She asked

glaring daggers at me.

"No…." I said. My Dad who was now haveing a Isis maessge conversation swiped it away and walked over.

"I talked to Artemis!" he said proudly "She's coming now!" Athena looked impressed.

"Really? Good job! I didn't think she would!"

"What is with you guys getting along! Why are you helping us? Why are you getting along? Why is Artemis coming? Why are you guys getting along?…Did I ask why are you guys are guys getting

along?" My Dad rolled his eyes.

"You really didn't expect us to sit back while you have a child? Don't answer that. Point is we want to help! As for why Artemis is coming? Well she's going to make sure the baby's healthy." As if on cue

Artemis appeared with a jumping Thalia at her side.

It was weird seeing Thalia so ungothish. I mean she was still wearing ripped clothes, and punk hair but she was nearly skipping.

Artemis rolled her eyes and her lieutenant's reaction but went over to Annabeth who was giving me a look that said clearly _HELP!_. I shrugged helplessly unsure what to do until Artemis stood and said.

"Wow"

"What I asked? Is anything wrong?" Artemis's eyes glinted.

"Wrong? No. I just think you should know…"

"Know what!" Annabeth almost shouted.

"That you have twins"

Double shit.

**Haha! I'm evil :p Next one is the last chapter! Sorry this one was wasnt very good. I was in a bit of a hurry :p**


	6. Chapter 6

This is the last chapter *sobs*…oh well….I'm sure you are going to like me next story better :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- The End<p>

*Fast Forward*

I held a beautiful baby girl in my arms. Sonya Thalassa Jackson. She had a mop of black curly hair, and big grey eyes that somehow reminded you of the ocean on a stormy day. Her face was narrow

and clever, yet rebellious. Her skin glowed slightly form all the blessings she had been given. I chuckled remembering when the gods had come.

"I AM HERE EVERONE DO NOT WORRY!" Apollo shouted as he walked into the room. Annabeth looked up startled.

"Apollo!" Artemis said walking into the room "Shut the Hades up!"

"Some one call?" Hades said walking in. He paused to look at me distastefully. "Why am I here again?" he asked.

"Because" Hera snapped while appearing "I am your older sister and I told you too. It's not like I want to be here either!"

"I'm older than Zeus and he's the king of gods!"

"Damn right I am!" Zeus said entering with a flash of light.

"Ooooh!" Squealed Aphrodite who was suddenly next to me. "The baby is going to be soooo beautiful when I am done with her!"

"Ugh! I should be working on my automons" Hephaestus grumbled lowering himself onto the couch.

"Oh don't be so mean Hephaestus!" Demeter scolded "These children are going to be perfect!"

"THEY BETTER BE GOOD FIGHTERS!" Ares shouted appearing next to Annabeth. "Wait! they're going to have my blessing so of course they are!"

"This is boring" Dionysus stated randomly from the kitchen.

"Hey you guys have good internet connection here!" Yelled Hermes who was on my laptop.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP" Athena said walking in with Poseidon in pursuit. I blinked.

"Wow. You guys came fast." They all started babbling at once but my Dad shut them all up.

"Ok! So after the kids are born then you guys can give your blessing ok?" Annabeth and I stared. Blessings?

"You would…do that for us?" Annabeth asked "I mean…not all of you like us…" Zeus snorted.

"Well Athena here wouldn't shut up until we agreed it and Poseidon kept causing earthquakes in the place my girlfrie- I mean friend who is defiantly a boy lives." Hera looked like she was about to

strangle him but Artemis saved the day.

"ANNABETH'S WATER IS ABOUT TO BREAK!" She yelled and with that all Hades broke loose. Annabeth was screaming, gods started running around wildly while Hermes shouted 'What am I suppose to

do!' while jumping on the couch. After at least a hour of this, Annabeth was finally done delivering.

"What are you going to name them?" Demeter asked.

"Sonya Thalassa Jackson" Annabeth said fondly. My Dad whooped in triumph.

"HA! THALASSA MEANS FROM THE SEA! THEY NAMED THERE KID AFTER ME! TAKE THAT OWL HEAD!" he did a victory dance around the room while Athena rolled her eyes. I stared at my father. I had always seen him composed

and well...Mature in stuff. Now I think that image has been ruined.

"Idiot. Sonya means wise so take that!" My Dad stopped dancing and glared.

"Whoa!" Thalia yelled as she and at least half of camp walked in. "They named her after me dummies! Sonya _Thal_assa Jackson. Thalia, Thalassa. Get it?"

"No!" Nico argued "She's named after me because-" he paused. "How is she named after me?"

"She isn't."

"WHAT! WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS ARE YOU! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN SO COOL TO HAVE A DAUGHTER NAMED NICO!" I snorted. Right.

"SHUT UP!" Athena yelled "I believe we have another child here we have to name!" I peered over at the little boy Annabeth cradled in her arms. He was identical to his sister except for the fact he was

a little bigger.

" Charles Luke Jackson" she said. I looked down. It was hard picking that name. Everyone else seemed to understand and a moment of grief filled the room. Then, when I couldn't stand the silence and anymore I pushed my way to Annabeth and asked

"Can I hold one?"

"No." I frowned

"Why not?"

"Cause its my turn!"

"There's two of them though!" She paused for a moment then stuck her tongue out at me.

"Fine" she said and handed me Sonya. I smiled to myself and held my daughter.

* * *

><p>Now that everyone had left I looked down at Sonya. She was beautiful. Annabeth sat next to me with Charles in her arms and smiled. She leaned her head against my shoulder and sighed. Then her<p>

eyes popped open and said.

"Percy?" she asked

"Hm?"

"You proposed to me a month ago right?" I laughed and said

"Yeah, have you already forgotten?" She punched me playfullly.

"No! I was just wondering... Who's going to tell our parents this time?"

Why me?

**SO there you have it! Sorry it wasn't as good as i wanted it. My next story shall be called...wait for it...wait for it... "People Love to Hate me" ! Heres the summary of it-**

**So, i got a project to do a report on a Greek Goddess (yea!) so we drew names out of a hat and i got Hera (Noooo!). Now orginally i HATED and i mean HATED Hera! But after my report i was sobbing after reading everything she's gone through. So i made a one shot about it BUT if i get ten reviews telling me to go on i do have an idea to make it longer! :p So any way thats it! **


End file.
